Hunter Siblings
Hunter Siblings 1 Libane Hunter & Eden Hunter 2 Both 17 3 Libane is a closed off and very distant person with a moderate dislike for people who aren't his brother and father so everyone; though he does like animals and ironically plants; and has a strange love of granola. Libane though quiet and reserved has a very loud mind and has opinions on everything which he shares by accident sometimes when not paying attention which leads to a lot of fights. He is not one to pick a fight but is always ready for one beating people to submission when he is attacked. Hs respect, love, and caring for his brother knows no bounds and because of it he tries not to fight as much as he wants to however there are times when he disregards everything even his own well-being to fight. Eden can be considered to act the complete opposite to Libane sometimes. Eden is always up for talking to people and telling them his life story, apart from what happened to his father, and always willing to cook for whoever needs it. He shows deep love for his brother, rarely showing the deepest part of it, and will defend who he has the same love for as Libane to death if needed. Eden will rarely pick a fight 4 Libane is around 6'3 but is easily missed as if he doesn't really possess an aura or any outstanding characteristics to set him apart from others. He has a slim but wiry build with plenty of muscle definition usually unnoticed unless is shirt is off or his arms are exposed. Libane has a close cut hair kept in a shaggy bed head kind of look that he usually doesn't touch unless forced to dress up. His eyes are usually empty and devoid of emotion less around his brother or in a fight because in either case they come to life and a hunger hides behind his irises. Eden looks a lot like his brother, the few differences between the two is that Eden has his hair much longer and is built like a linebacker and shorter. 5 Demeter and Limos 6 Jack Hunter 7.1 Parents Jack Hunter was an astounding botanist from New Zealnd, widely renowned as a genius in the field of plants an the study of them which lead to him meeting both of the goddesses that entered his life. After graduating from college with masters he retired to a relatively quiet life in a the country researching a fertiliser that would be beneficial to plants promoting growth while at the same time killing and keeping away crop eating bugs. While testing it on his own crops he received astounding results plant growth accelerating by two hundred percent which lead to him going out one night and celebrate to boast about his success; where he met Demeter the goddess in a form any man would have a hard time resisting. He was out for a loooooonnnnng time that night and was still tipsy when he made his way back home to his fields where he was met by a field of black and brown plants as if death passed through his crops. The next night after he tried all day to fix his problem, he went to the bar again to drown his sorrows where he was met by Limos using the same disguise as Demeter had used the night before and despite his mood she was just as irresistible. 6 months later, the goddesses met Jack once again but both had something to give Jack. Demeter came back first with a child in one arm and small farming equipment and a necklace with a bronze hook. She only told Jack to look after the child and he'll find what to do with the gifts she brought. The next day Limos visted Jack with a child as well and a small spear the same size as the child. Limos wanted to do something Demeter never did with Jack and told him that he was visted by two Greek goddesses, the children each of them brought were half gods and all the normally demigod things. 7.2 Childhood 7.3 Monster Attacks 7.4 Camp Half-Blood 8 Weapons & Possessions Eden has four different weapons, 3 involving his mother's aspect control and the last one involving his heritage. The 3 involving his mother's aspect of control are a shovel with a Celestial Bronze spade, pitchfork with Celestial Bronze prongs and a scythe with a Celestial Bronze blade that can become double ended and shrink smaller and split in half with a chain in between the two halves. He also has a big celestial bronze fishing hook. Libane has one weapon and that is a plain staff made of a dark stained wood and fitted at both ends with celestial bronze that winds around both ends of the staff. It has the ability to grow or shrink depending on what Libane needs it to do at the time but has limitations on that size only being able to shrink to the size of a toothpick or grow to more than three times longer than Libane is tall. The staff is enchanted to come back to him when he says the word hungry or hunger during battle.